Cold Eyes
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: He broke her heart, tore it up good. She'll eat his heart, beg him to come back.
1. Chapter One

**Cold Eyes **  
><strong>A Sailor Moon fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter One <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Toei Animation and Naoko Tackeuchi owns the series, characters, story, but I simply own this fan fic. And that's all you need to worry about! -blows a raspberry- Now, I usually don't do Sailor Moon stories because there series in general is very close to my heart. I DO love me some Usagi. It doesn't help that I'm exactly like her in real life, which is scary. And I'm eating Easter candy right as we speak. -face palms- This story is around the R arc when Chibi-Usa first comes into play. However, I'M TWISTING the relationship of Usagi and Mamoru. Drastically. -laughs evilly-<strong>  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

Dinner was going on smoothly inside of the Tsukino residence the night it stormed horribly. Normally, in this case, the eldest daughter, Usagi would be screaming and carrying on, ranting how she hated thunder and lightning. But as the family ate and chatted, she stayed immobile, pushing her food around on her plate. She had lost her appetite for the third night in a row. Sighing inwardly, she starting playing with a stray piece of hair, twisting the golden strand around her index finger. It seemed everyone was ignoring here except for Chibi-Usa. The pink haired girl looked on at the person responsible for holding the Silver Crystal curiously, her own red gaze slightly worried. Something was awfully wrong with Usagi if she wasn't eating. Chibi-Usa looked down at the cat, Luna, who mirrored her own expression. But both knew what was wrong.

And the problem was Mamoru Chiba.

Usagi sighed once more and stood up slowly. "I think I'm done," she said softly, picking up her plate. Ikuko paused with her chopsticks half-way to her mouth. "What? You barely touched anything, Usagi," she murmured, frowning. "Are you sick, sweetie? Should I take your temperature?"

Usagi smiled sadly, shaking her head some.

"No, I'm fine. Just not hungry tonight."

Ikuko frowned more and stared down at her plate, pressing her lips together. As a mother, she had her intuition and she knew, deep down, it had to do with a boy.

Usagi took her plate and walked into the kitchen, Luna following quietly behind her. "Usagi-chan, are you sure you are okay? This is the third time you haven't eating dinner. In fact, it's been awhile since you've eaten... well, anything," the feline pressed some, leaping up on the kitchen counter top near the sink. Usagi put some of her food in Luna's dish bowl, placing it in the microwave.

"I... I'm fine, Luna."

It had been nearly a month since Mamoru told her that he wanted to end their relationship. It was beginning to show on her. She lost twenty pounds and dark circles were starting to show under her large, sapphire eyes that now shone a sad shade of blue. Her face appeared pinched and she hardly laughed anymore. Her school uniform hung from her form like wet laundry. Instead of crying like she had before, Usagi buried her face in her school books, studying ferociously. He still protected her as Tuxedo Mask when Sailor Moon was attacked blindly. And every time they bumped into each other in town, he regarded her like a piece of trash (it seemed) on the sidewalk and would speak coldly, hurtful.

Usagi by all means was a delicate person that gave off the appearance now of a bruised hydrangea, beautiful but wilting.

She dragged her feet up to the stairs, barely feeling the rail under her hand. Everything she felt was numb to the touch and freezing. She slept with piles and piles of blankets at night now, trying to stop shivering even though it was spring time. Usagi made it to her room and closed the door, leaning her back against it. Everything was quiet up here. She let her head droop, eyes glued to her pink carpet. Her heart thumped lowly in her ears as she tried to gasp her mind together. It seemed pointless. She slid down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. She placed her forehead against her knees and held on tightly. Tears silently raced down her face in old, familiar tracks that seemed to have made a mark on her cheeks.

"Mamo-chan..."

Luna was on the outside, listening intently to her Princess's crying. Her cinnamon eyes sadden at the sound and she placed a purple paw on the door. "Usagi-chan, please... open the door? For me?"

The gentle sobbing continued, no other sound emitting from her mistress.

"Usagi-chan, this has got to stop. You can only cry so much. You're making yourself sicker each time you do! I'm sure Mamoru-san has a reason for all of this-"  
>"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS!," came the screech.<p>

Luna started, eyes widening at the sudden outburst.

"... everyone... everyone says that! Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan... THEY ALL SAY THERE'S A REASON! The what is it? What could it POSSIBLY be?," Usagi shouted hoarsely, rubbing her eyes roughly, tears falling everywhere. She rubbed her face raw, the skin flushing pink. Her eyes were bright and red and her mouth parched, lips chapped. "It's been a month and it's all rolling into day by day of the same thing... the same thing, Luna. I'm so tired. And I want my Mamo-chan back!," she cried, slumping over onto her stomach, her sobbing muffled by the carpet. Luna shook her head, her heart growing heavy at each cry Usagi let out. "There's nothing I can do, Usagi," she whispered and turned away slowly, looking back behind her.  
>-<p>

She slept hardly that night. The storm was growing louder and louder it seemed. Usagi pulled back her moon, star, and rabbit coverlet and sprawled out on the futon. Luna was not sleeping with her tonight. _'Probably hiding at Ami-chan's house,'_ she thought dimly. Sighing deeply, the girl rolled onto her side, watching the lightning dance behind her curtains. She wasn't scared at the sight nor the rumbling sound of the thunder. It seemed her mind and sub-conscience closed out everything that frightened her. The blonde thought back to a afternoon where she and Mamoru hid from a storm under the cover of a aunning outside a bakery. It was such a carefree feeling then and now, the memory seemed so far away. Hardly even real. Squeezing her eyes shut, Usagi clenched her teeth together and balled her fists.

_'No, no, no, NO. No more crying! You have GOT to pull it together, Usagi! He said that he didn't like weak girls!'_

_**-But didn't he also say that he didn't care what you did?-**_

Usagi laid still as her thoughts got the best of her. That was true... Mamoru had said that. The storm grew and soon, Usagi was sitting up in bed, staring out the window as she opened it, letting the rain hit her in the face. Her hair grew heavy with rain water, but she didn't mind. It soaked through her pajamas but she wasn't caring. She had to FEEL something! Anything! How could she- Sailor Moon- be such a drag? Feeling sorry for herself...?

Closing her eyes, Usagi prayed to her mother, Serenity, for guidance.

_'Queen... show me the right way to go...'_  
>-<p>

And it came in the form of Koan attacking the city, searching for Chibi-Usa. At four in the morning, it really wasn't the best time for any of the senshi, but it was their duty. Mars and Jupiter lunged at the Sister as she made a ring of Dark Fire around her, throwing more of the blue fire at Venus and Mercury. Sailor Moon decided to take the plunge and head into the fire herself with a wave of her Moon Scepter. Koan shrieked at the audacity as Sailor Moon began to shout out her incantation. The youngest sister of the Phantom Sisters ran into her, hands out like claws as she summoned her fire spell once more. Sailor Moon lept out of the way, but was caught by the purple-haired woman, a hand wrapped around her throat. Her laughter rang out through the park.

"Not so brave now, are we, Sailor Moon?," she sneered, violet eyes narrowing. Moon struggled, choking, gasping for air. "Let her go!," Venus shouted, finger pointed and ready for her Crescent Beam. Koan chuckled and tightened her grip. "I will... for the Rabbit," she demanded softly.

"You know that's not going to happen!," growled Jupiter. Koan then sneered. "Fine. Then let your beloved leader die by my hands. I'm sure Master Rubeus will be pleased with me then," she practically purred. Sailor Moon was loosing her sight, her lungs tightening.

_'... pathetic... I guess I am weak...'_

A rose shot out in the dead of night at Koan's hand, the thorns piercing her. With a scream, she let go of the blonde, cradling her injured hand to her chest. Coughing deeply, rubbing her throat, Sailor Moon's eyes darted to the blooming, red rose and then up to a light post where her love stood in black and scarlet, his top hat a beacon in the sky.

And then-  
>that's when it hit Sailor Moon.<p>

A red spark of anger.  
>Bitter anger.<p>

Before Tuxedo Mask could even open his mouth, the girl stood up shakily, but jutted her chin out, eyes blazing with a blue intensity.

"Go on home, Tuxedo Mask. I've got this."

Her senshi gasped at the words she said, but also _how_ she said them. Like pure venom spitting out. Sailor Moon turned to Koan, narrowing her eyes. The sister squealed and backed away, trembling. "N-now, Sailor Moon! I'm sure we can come to an agreement...!," she stammered, suddenly aware of the change in the blonde warrior. Sailor Moon smiled tiredly, but almost meanicingly. "Oh really? Can we, Koan?," she cooed, pointing her Scepter at the girl. Koan was now shaking and clumsily tripped over her high heel, shrieking as she fell in the dirt. Trying to stand up, a boot of red found its way on her chest, pinning her down. Lifting her scared eyes up, she saw the shadowy face of Sailor Moon.

"You can't get up until I say you can," came the cold command.

"Sailor Moon! What are you doing? This isn't like you!," Mars shouted at her, running to her friend. "What is me then?," Sailor Moon asked, still pointing her Scepter at Koan. The dark-haired senshi faltered, unsure. She placed a glove hand on her arm. "Not like this, Usagi-chan... not like this...," she whispered in her friend's ear, hoping to knock her back to her normal self.

It seemed to work.

Once the arm touched her, Koan took her chance and vanished out of sight, leaving everyone in the park. Sailor Moon took a breath and let it go slowly. Turning her head, she met the face of her senshi, looking at her as if she were another person.

"I'm fine."

She started walking off, leaving the girls alone. Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the post in front of Sailor Moon. "Usako, what was that?," he demanded, concerned. Sailor Moon bit down on her lip, her heart leaping at the sound of her nickname. _'No. Show him nothing.'_

She gave him a look underneath her eyelashes, her face unreadable.

"THAT was me not asking for help, Mam-o-ru-san," she sounded out levelly. With a flick of her ponytails, the girl walked off into the night.  
>-<p>

Usagi crawled back into bed, grateful that the day was Saturday and no school was involved. She felt proud of herself for not giving into Mamoru so easily, crying and falling into his arms like always. But then again, the look on his face... was like someone stabbed him in the heart.

"And he should feel like that. After how he treated me," she mumbled into her pillow, trying to conjure sleep.

Soon, something was about to be born in Usagi and neither her, the girls, or Mamoru knew what it would be. Or how hurtful it would become.  
>-<p>

**-blinks-**  
><strong>Wow.<strong>  
><strong>What did I just write?<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Cold Eyes **  
><strong>A Sailor Moon fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Two <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Toei Animation and Naoko Tackeuchi owns the series, characters, story, but I simply own this fan fic. And that's all you need to worry about! -blows a raspberry- So, we are liking this so far, yes? GOOD! Usually, I LOVe me some Mamo-chan because he's the only anime character (besides Heero from Gundam Wing) that can rock the color green- AND IN BLAZER STYLE, TOO! But in the R arc... HE SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF. This is why I normally go for the UsagiSeiya pairing because he would do ANYTHING for her! -cries- But I like the manga version of Mamoru. Normally. Oh, our dear Usagi is acting up, ya'll... wonder how much anger she's got pent up? We shall see.**  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

The following morning was dull and gray. The clouds lingered still from the previous night's shower. And it suited Usagi's mood just fine. She knew that later on the day, as she sat up in bed and yawned, that the phone would soon ring off the hook. Her friends, especially Rei, would be hounding her from her actions with Koan. Scratching her head, the blonde shrugged off the idea of the priestess yelling at her and crawled out of the bed, wincing some. "Damn fighting at all hours of the morning," she mumbled, clutching at her side. Her hair stood out in different directions, her ponytails messy and coming out of her buns. Yawning once more, the girl stretched and stumbled to the bathroom to clean and tidy herself up. Usagi pushed back her hair with a white headband as she turned on the water and began to scrub her face.

It seemed that the actions from earlier this morning was not bothering her until once she was brushing her long, golden hair that she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

A flash of black.  
>In her eyes...?<p>

Usagi blinked. Once, twice, three times. Lowering her brush, she leaned in over the sink, staring at her large eyes.

Nope... still that color blue.

Pursing her lips some, she stood up and finished winding the last strand of hair and popped a rubber band around the base, securing her buns. She turned away, leaving the bathroom door open as her back walked away back into her bedroom. However, her reflection stayed the same, just as if she was still looking into it.  
>-<p>

"MAMA! I'M HUNGRY!"  
>"Stupid Usagi- quit thinking with her stomach all the time! And lower the decibel, will ya?"<br>"SHUT IT, SHINGO!"

The two Tsukino siblings bickered back and forth with each other at the breakfast table while Ikuko placed down two plates of breakfast in front of them. Instantly, they beamed at the food and gave their thanks, shoveling in. Ikuko smiled at her children, noticing that Usagi's appetite had come back. Grateful, the mother went around the table and leaned over to kiss the top of her daughter's blonde hair. Usagi looked up, fork in mouth, and smiled at her, cheeks glowing. Whatever the sudden change was today, Ikuko hoped that it would finally pull Usagi out of her depression.

"So, what are you kids doing today?"

Usagi swallowed her pancake. "I'm going to do some window shopping and stop around the Crown later to see out Motoki-onni-san is! Then maybe harass Rei-chan at the shrine!," she happily said. "That sounds like a good plan," Ikuko said and turned to Shingo. "What about you, darling?"

"Hang around the district, probably. I'm supposed to meet up with Mika-chan sometime soon-"

"Ppppffftttt! Shingo's got a date!," Usagi teased, letting out one of her familiar barks of laughter. Ikuko sighed, but smiled as the two starting arguing once more.

Yes, today was going to be a good day, hopefully.  
>-<p>

Singing to herself, Usagi happily made her way around the Juuban-cho Shopping center, looking into frequent windows and admiring the clothes and electronics on display. She saw her reflection and stepped back, preening almost. She did look _awfully_ cute today in a blue and pink pleated mini-skirt and a white bloues with a blue ribbon at the base of the neckline. Her pink flats with the little kitten heel was too sweet-looking to pass up. Grinning, she flipped back a strand of blonde hair, took a bite out of the strawberry and whipped cream crepe she held and turned away from the window-

"GGGHHHYYYEEEEEAAAA!"

The sound was too familiar in the area signaling that Usagi had fallen down or injured herself embarrassingly. The girl groaned, rubbing her knee as she sat on the pavement, the crepe still clutched in her hand, unharmed. "I'm so sorry!," she cried out, struggling to stand up. She raised her eyes to see who it was and then stopped half-way, her heart stopping. Oh, Usagi knew who it was... quickly, she bowed and walked off quickly, her hair trailing after her like two yellow ribbons. Mamoru stood there on the sidewalk, flabbergasted at Usagi. Of course, he was going to say for her to look where she was going, all the while apologizing on the inside for being so mean to her.

But it seemed his Usako was twisting everything around.  
>-<p>

At the fountain in the park, Usagi was sitting along the rim of it, finishing her treat, fuming. "Of course, you dummy! You know you ALWAYS run into him!," she scolded herself.

"Is everything okay, Usagi-chan?," inquired a voice. Usagi peered up and saw Minako standing there with a basket over her arm. Two heads poked out from the wicker flap, revealing the faces of Luna and Artemis.

"Hmm. Sort of."

"Do you want to talk about it?," her fellow senshi asked kindly, sitting down beside her and placing the basket down. Usagi sighed and placed her elbows on her thighs, hands holding her chin as she stared moodily across the way. "You're the senshi of Love, right, Minako-chan?"

The girl smiled some. "Last time I checked, yes. I take it this has to do with you bumping into Mamoru-san a little while ago?"  
>"Eh?," Usagi blurted, eyes wide. "How did you know?"<br>"Again, I AM the Goddess of Love... and I happened to be near you when it happened," Minako laughed.

Usagi sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Great... but I think I finally came to a break-through this morning. When after we fought Koan. I went home, fell asleep, and woke up in a GREAT mood! I'm wondering if it had anything to do with telling Mamo-chan off?," she wondered, her gaze falling down to stare at the cobblestone. Minako studied her friend silently for a moment and leaned back, making sure her long, pale blonde hair didn't fall in the water.

"I think... as a friend and a love guru, that when someone takes a stand, they let out this energy that's been pent up for SO long that it gives them a refreshed feeling, you know? You talked back to Mamoru-san, who WAS NOT expecting that, because both of you are in a bind at the moment. Once it was off your chest, you felt fine! I do it all the time with Artemis and feel so much better afterwards!," she giggled. The white feline glared at her from the basket.

"Only because I'm right half-the time!," he said back. One foot made its way to the lid and slammed it shut on his head, causing him to cry out and for Luna to snicker.

"MOVING ON. You know that I can still feel the connection between you and Mamoru-san, right?," Minako offered, hoping to help. "I know you can, Minako-chan... but it's the PRINCIPLE behind it. And could you be wrong about it?," Usagi snapped some at her, eyes sparking. Minako stared at Usagi, baffled.

Silently, the girl stood and picked up the basket.

"Let me tell you something, Usagi. Not once had I EVER been wrong on people and the love they have. For myself, it's a given: I'm a hopeless romantic. But I KNOW for a fact when someone LOVES another," she said lowly, stung that her powers were being bashed. Usagi blinked and then gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth. "What? Oh, wait, Minako-chan, I didn't mean it like that!," she cried, standing up fast.

"Oh? Like how you meant it to Koan? I've never seen you act like that before, Usagi-chan. So... why should _I_ believe you?," Minako said back, almost bitterly. Her cornflower blue eyes looked away from the flushed face of her friend and walked off. "Just watch what you say, Usagi-chan, and how you act. You can hurt someone's feelings."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears as her best friend walked away. She felt like kicking herself silly. Sighing, she sat down again and stared into the water, feeling her heart swell with sadness. "It seems like I'm upsetting everyone already," she whispered to herself. The reflection wavered from the moving water until Usagi saw it.

A flash of black.  
>Again.<p>

Usagi stared hard into the water, daring to believe it. _'Did my eyes just do that?'_

She rubbed them hard and looked once more, seeing the same thing as once this morning. Frowning, she lept up and made her way to the Hikawa shrine. If there was one person to help, she knew Rei still would.

As she passed a nearby rose bush of deep red roses, they suddenly drooped and the petals fell, the skin turning from the scarlet to the darkest of blacks, the stems drying out, the thorns more prominent.  
>-<p>

Rei stared at Usagi, her violet eyes narrowed. "You say your eyes changed colors?" Usagi nodded, frantically stuffing the sugar cookies into her mouth out of nervousness. "I swear to God, Rei-chan, they turned black! Do you feel anything bad around me?," she whined. Rei frowned and concentrated, searching around Usagi's aura. "Nothing... there's nothing there," she said, shrugging. "But Rei-chan, I'M TELLING YOU THEY CHANGED!," the blonde howled, tears leaking from her eyes. Rei rolled her eyes and handed her leader some tissue. "Well, if they do it again, let me know. I'm going to look into it. If you want, go take a prayer slip from the box and tie it to the tree. Until then, there's nothing I can really tell you, but to stay away from things that show your reflection. If it's a spirit, it might possess you-"

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I DON'T WANNA BE POSSESSED! REI-CCCHHHAAAANNNNN!"

"Oh, Usagi, you DUMMY, SHUT UP!"  
>-<p>

Chibi-Usa was in the park on the swing set with Mamoru, giggling and asking to be pushed higher, her short pigtails flying around her. He complied with a faint smile, but his mind kept wandering back to Usagi. Flashbacks from her standing up to him, saying his name so... hatefully. How she scampered off from him today, not even looking at him in the eye. She always said that it was fate or God making it possible to keep bumping into each other, signaling their destiny to be together. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than that! If the dreams he kept having would STOP keeping him at bay, he would go after her, scoop up her lithe form in his arms and kiss her senselessly until they couldn't breathe! He missed his odango-atama... more than anything...

"Mamo-chan?"

He blinked, hearing the pet name and thought it was Usagi. Instead, looking down, it came from the tiny child with the bubblegum pink hair in his Usako's style with poppy-red eyes. She was pulling on his blazer, trying to get his attention. "Mamo-chan, are you okay? You look a little white. You don't feel good?," she asked, concerned written all over her face. Mamoru had to suck in a lungful of air quick. Chibi-Usa's expression mirrored Usagi's own whenever she was worried about him or one of the girls. His heart throbbed at the loss of his one and only. And something nagged him at the back of his head, telling him to stop.

Instead, he leaned against the swing chain and clenched his teeth, trying not to loose his patience and the tears that threatened to fall.  
>-<p>

A pale face looked at itself in a black-framed mirror of crystal, preening and cooing over how smooth and delicate the features were. Eyes of the prettiest shade of amethyst fluttered with long eyelashes, coated with mascara like butterfly wings. Powder kept her face from looking lack-luster and lips of the deepest shade of red smiled prettily, hands flicking back curls of dark purple hair. Koan knew she was beautiful and it did show, but her vanity of being the youngest of the Four Phantom Sisters gave her an attitude of a spoiled child. However, she was praised earlier by Rubeus for her plan that was set into motion.

She looked down at her make-up table and picked up a long, black crystal that was no bigger than a toothpick. It was thin but hard, gleaming in the dim light of the UFO they stayed in, hovering over Juuban.

"Your twin is missing you, dearest. I believe its time to join with her," Koan said to it soothingly, almost mockingly. She pressed her lips together and then let out the dark giggling that fell from her mouth as she stood, fluffed her skirt and turned into her mirror to leave, ready to finalize the final part in her plan that involved the complete annihilation of Sailor Moon.  
>-<p>

Usagi was walking home from town, disappointed that Rei couldn't help her. As she rounded the corner to her house, the girl then gasped, clutching her side. "Damn! It happened again!," she hissed out. "I've got to stop eating before I walk somewhere... stitches in my side HURT!," she wailed as she limped somewhat along.  
>-<p>

**-author smiles-**  
><strong>I LOVE KOAN!<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Cold Eyes **  
><strong>A Sailor Moon fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Three <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Toei Animation and Naoko Tackeuchi owns the series, characters, story, but I simply own this fan fic. And that's all you need to worry about! -blows a raspberry- I am seriously SO happy that you guys like my story! -falls and rolls on the ground- GYAH! I try to get as close as I can to each character and their personality (if brought out from the anime into a more real situation). The show and the manga were my FIRST ever connection to Japan and I plan to make it WORK. So, we can see that Koan has something CLEARLY up her sleeve for Usagi. But is there more? -eyes the screen- I'm not even sure... I'm just going along with it. -laughs- Not really. All I can say is: WATCH OUT, MAMORU. Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

Chibi-Usa peered into Usagi's soon secretly, trying to stay quiet as much as possible. The blonde was sitting on the floor, writing something in her notebook as she studied. Small piles of books sat on the low table, papers peeking out from in-between the pages. Usagi frowned, trying to solve a particular question, her tongue sticking out some. Chibi-Usa wasn't sure what got into her guardian all of a sudden. She had a interest in schoolwork that sprang up out of no where and after school, it was all she did. The pink-haired girl didn't like this side of the blonde.

And it all happened after Mamo-chan broke it off with her.

She was there the day it happened in the apartment. Her large red eyes took in the scene of a clearly aggravated Mamoru telling the girl that he didn't want to be with her, that he lost interest. And with that, the teenager took it in, large sapphire eyes nearly spilling over with tears, but she held her emotions at bay. Instead, her face paled, her cheeks slightly red as Usagi told Mamoru that she wouldn't bother him anymore and silently, like a sad ghost, she floated out of the foyer, sliding through the front door. Chibi-Usa started to say something to Mamoru, but noticed how he cringed and ran a hand through his ebony locks, clenching his teeth. He looked angry at himself more that anything...

why were grown-ups so difficult and confusing?  
>They meant one thing and change it so quickly the next.<p>

Shaking her head at the memory, the small child wished that Usagi would go back to her old self. The loud, brash person who laughed too much, cried at everything, played video games and read manga instead of studying, and spent her Saturdays and Sundays shopping with the girls. No... no, she instead holed herself up in her room, no seeing anyone hardly. Luna nowadays strayed away from the house, going over to Ami-chan's or Minako-chan's.

At night, it was the worst. Whenever Chibi-Usa couldn't sleep, and she would creep into the comfort of Usagi's bed, she would hear the crying. Sometimes, the girl didn't even know she was doing it. Often, Chibi-Usa would stand in the doorway, frozen, unsure of what to do. The sight of the once happy-go-lucky heroine with tears streaming down her sleeping face twisted Chibi-Usa's stomach.

A groan of confusion broke the child out of her trance. Blinking, she turned her red gaze back to her guardian. Usagi was struggling and in defeat, laid her head down on the table top.

Softly, like a question, her voice floated to Chibi-Usa's ears, making her want to break down and cry as well. The sound was so broken and brittle, it could have shattered like glass:

"Mamo-chan...?"  
>-<p>

Koan stood underneath an awning, sensing the location of Sailor Moon with her Black Power. Clenching the handle of her umbrella, the youngest of the Four Sisters frowned, a sight unbecoming on her pale face. "I know she's around here somewhere..."  
>-<p>

Later that night, the senshi were gathered near a water park, fighting Berthier, who lashed out ferociously with her Water Whip. Mercury and Mars often counter-attacked with their Aqua Illusion and Burning Mandala, while Jupiter and Venus, tried to distract the white-haired girl. Sailor Moon was angry at the lack of initiative in her senshi and instead went in for the attack. By passing Mercury, the blonde haired warrior ran at Berthier, giving her a Moon Kick in the stomach and a hearty hand attack to the throat.

Her senshi cried out at the brash movements.

"Sailor Moon! What are you DOING?," cried out Jupiter, in shock. Berthier was cowering before Sailor Moon, who pointed her Moon Scepter at the young woman's head. "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm fighting the enemy instead of skirting around and trying to avoid the attacks!," was the snappy reply. Sailor Moon looked back at her girls with a blank face and even scarier... blank eyes... Mars felt a chill run down her spine at the expressionless face of her best friend. Something was wrong with her.

"But you're never this violent!," Venus shouted, pulling back her Love Chain in case she had to use it. "Maybe... there's always a breaking point in even the most patient," the leader murmured darkly, turning back to the Phantom Sister with a twisted smile. Mars started forward, her physic power singing in her veins as the aura around Sailor Moon changed drastically.

"No way... there's no way...," she said to herself, violet eyes wide.

"P-please, Sailor Moon! Don't hurt me!," Berthier wailed, hugging herself as tears rolled from her icy blue eyes, staining her pale features as she bit down hard on her red lips. Sailor Moon frowned. "Is this how the bad guys beg for mercy? Hn. Pathetic," she scowled, raising her Scepter.

"MOON PRINCESS ELIMINA-"

**_SNAP!_**

Hissing, Sailor Moon dropped her guard as a red rose pierced through the night air at her hand, causing her to drop her scepter. She bit down on her bottom lip to hold in the sudden cry that bubbled forth. Soon, a small bloom of red began to appear on her glove, staining the white. She grimaced and then looked up, glaring rather hatefully at Tuxedo Mask. He stood in the shadows of a large oak tree, his white mask visible. Suddenly, without warning, she was ambushed by her senshi, taken a hold of while Berthier vanished suddenly. Jupiter was holding her back while Mercury struggled to hold her shoulders. "Sailor Moon, we're sorry but... this has to be done," Mercury apologized, her eyes sad.

"What do you mean by this? I'm just trying to-"  
>"What you are doing isn't the right thing. It clearly is NOT you," Mars stated lowly, bringing forth an ofuda paper. Sailor Moon gasped, trying to break free from the lightning soldier's grasp. "I'm just doing what I HAVE TO DO!," she shouted. "Even if it costs another person's life?," Mars argued.<p>

Sailor Moon went limp against Jupiter, all her energy now spent.

What WAS she thinking exactly?

Her heart grew heavy as did her eyes, threatening to spill the tears that gathered. She could feel the burning gaze of Tuxedo Mask burning into her. Usagi felt ashamed.

But she thought that it was the right thing!

When she felt Jupiter's hold relax some, the blonde whirled around in her arms and pushed the tall senshi aside, making a run for it. No, she would not be treated like this. She was their leader, their princess! It hurt twice as much considering the fact that her beloved struck her with a rose. Hiccuping, the girl dashed down the main street, tears streaming down her face like silver rivers. Strands of blonde hair stuck to her face and the back of her neck, sweat crawling over her flesh. Her gloves felt heavy, her uniform not apart of her. A great weight was on her._ 'Off, off, off! Everything needs to come off!,'_ her mind screeched. She pressed a hand to her brooch, powering down. In a flurry of pink ribbon, her outfit returned and Usagi could breathe a little easier. She turned a corner, seeing her house in the distance. She longed to hide in her bed and not see anyone.

Crying openly now, the girl stumbled some but then stopped completely, seeing a shadow on top of the hill. "Usako," came the cool voice.

Usagi started, rubbing her face. It was sticky and nasty feeling. "What do you want?," she called out bitterly. Her hand still stung from his earlier attempt to distract her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Mamoru approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her away like her given name-sake. The blonde stood still, staring him down with such a vague expression, he didn't know if she was paying him any attention. "... what's wrong with me, you ask...," she trailed off, looking off to the side.

"First, you break up with me. With no real explaination. Second, you pay more attention to Chibi-Usa than me, even if you have brushed me away. Third, you rescue me every time when we aren't together. Let's put all of this together, Mamoru-san," Usagi listed off briskly, narrowing her large eyes at him. "If you don't want to be with me, THEN STOP COMING NEAR ME!," she shouted at him with a pointed finger. Mamoru took a step back, shocked.

Where was his Usako? His golden sun? She was replaced with something more cruel, more unreal.

The girl trembled, the power of her anger rising. "Stop rescuing me. In fact, don't come around me anymore. Find different ways to get into town to where I don't bump into you. Don't even come around Chibi-Usa," Usagi threatened softly, walking towards him to head home.

A hand shot out and grabbed her arm as she went passed him.

He crushed his mouth to hers, prying it open to drink her.

Instantly, Usagi tilted her head back, allowing the action to happen. Warm, strong arms held her, pressing her body against a sturdy chest. The smell of chocolate, cotton, and his own scent made reality slam down on Usagi's wandering mind. She pulled away softly, eyes still closed. Her heart bruised over, her side clenching in pain at the spike of anger that went through her.

She opened her eyes, revealing dark sapphire orbs.

And a strike of pale went against his dark cheek, the sting of flesh against flesh raced down Usagi's arm.

"Don't be so familiar with me, Chiba Mamoru. I thought we were over? Hmm... know your place," she murmured icily. Mamoru stared after the girl as she walked to her house, the light of the moon hazy on her._ 'Usako... this is not like you. Where are you?,'_ he thought, lost and hurt.  
>-<p>

Back at Rei's room, the four inner senshi sat around the table, each girl tired and exhausted; mentally and physically. "I don't even know where to start," Rei mumbled, running a hand through her raven hair. "It seems as if she is replacing herself with someone else," Makoto inserted, leaning back on her hands. "It's true. She really did a 180 on us," Minako offered, her chin in her hands.

Ami was busy on her compact computer, reading the signs and body waves of Usagi. "I was able to get a scan on her before she ran away. It seems that there's something actually INSIDE of her!," she said, showing the girls Usagi's vitals. She pointed to the left side of the girl's body on the tiny screen. "Do you see this dark mass over here? It's actually Dark energy that's building up. Soon, it's going to spread throughout her body, changing everything about her. In short, she'll become like one of the Dark Moon family," the blue-haired teen said with a note of finality.

"And I bet Usagi doesn't even know," mused Rei, biting down on her thumb nail. "Is there anyway of reversing it on her?," Minako asked, worry sketched over her face. "I don't think there is unless she can heal her body with the Silver Crystal or have someone with that equal of power heal her," Ami answered, closing the lid of her computer.

"None of us have that kind of power, though," Mako said sadly, her green eyes lowering to the floor. Minako stood up from the floor, walking to the sliding doors. She stared long and hard at the moon, trying to remember something from her past:

_'It was a rather cold night on the moon. She had just finished her patrol of the sick princess when the door to the royal bedchamber opened. Out walked the queen, all lavendar and cream. Her kind, gray eyes met Venus's with a tired smile, but hopeful._

_'Is the princess okay?,' she asked, approaching the queen with a bow._

_'She will be fine. I just healed her with the Silver Crystal. She'll be right as rain in the morning.'_  
><em>'Is it a lot to use the Crystal? You seem tired everytime you use it,' Venus said, sadden by the thought. Queen Serenity placed a cool hand on the top of Venus's golden head. 'But it's worth it to help people.'<em>

_'Will anyone ever have that power besides the princess?'_

_'One day, yes. Either a heir to the Silver Millenium or a betrothed of planet royalty. It might be in a small dose, but enough to heal even the darkest of powers.'_  
><em>Venus gave a sigh of relief. 'That's good... it'll help with the weight on your shoulders,' the blonde solider smiled, trying to be helpful. Serenity laughed a little, hugging the soldier. 'This is why you are the most closest to the princess and leader of her soldiers. You can charm anyone...'<em>

Minako gave a shout of joy and turned to her friends. "I GOT IT!"  
>-<p>

Koan allowed Berthier to sob in her chest, holding on. "She was so mean to me! Koan, I don't understand it! I thought she was really going to get rid of me!" The purple-haired sister smiled and pulled up her older sister. "Have no worry, sister! The crystal I implanted in her will soon awaken and she will become one of us, a good pawn for the Prince," she said firmly. The white-haired girl sniffled, wiping her eyes. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. I risk my life on us and for Master Rubeus for this to work!"  
>-<p>

Usagi was sitting in the bath tub, sobbing openly. Her one chance to get back with Mamoru and it was blown. She allowed herself to get the best of and what did he get out of it? A good slap to the face and a kiss.

Her lips still burned of his touch.

What she wouldn't give to feel his mouth again... his touch, the smell? How she easily fit against his form like a puzzle piece, how soft and resilient his skin was. The way his hair curved over the slender, strong line of his neck when she ran her nails through it.

Usagi was hopeless.

And her side still burned with pain, no matter how much ice she had put on it and cold water.  
>-<p>

**-smiles-**  
><strong>This is turning out GOOD.<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


End file.
